Midoriko's Descendent
by WolvesLunarRose
Summary: Sesshomaru believes he is the only one who can stop Naraku, by keeping the shinkon shards away from him. So he embarks on a mission that starts with him kidnaping his brothers shard detector.But he gets the new girl instead. SesshOC Better than it sounds!
1. Intro

Midoriko's Descendent

**A/N This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. So please read on and find out what happens in Midoriko's Descendent!**

CH: 1 Intro

It was five minutes until the bell on Friday afternoon, at Shinkon High. In room 1D, at the back of the class, a sixteen year old girl with waist length golden hair and violet eyes stared out the window. She sighed remembering how it was that she had come to live in Japan and attend this school. Her name is Felicity Anne Yakumi and even though she had grown up in Australia she was half Japanese. So her father had signed her up in the student exchange program so she would 'get to know her culture better' or so he said.

When the bell rang she gathered up her stuff and headed to the front gate of the school so she could meet up with the girl whose family had taken her in. She was there before her hostess, again. Kagome didn't seem to be very punctual! So she waited and soon Kagome came around the corner with her three friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

Felicity would have ignored what they were talking about but what Yuka said caught her attention. She said "hey Kagome how's that two timing boyfriend of yours doing?" Kagome glared at her and said "he's not my boyfriend…." She was about to continue but Ayumi cut her off saying, "so he dumped you?" Kagome glared at her saying, "no we were never really going out, because he was still stuck on that dead bitch Kikkyo!" Then Eri said, "Eww that is so totally gross!"

The conversation continued in that manner all the way to the Higurashi household. Felicity had by then tuned out, finally getting bored of the subject seeing as she had nothing to add to the conversation. So when Kagome and her three friends headed up toward her room she excused herself from the group and went to change into some more comfortable clothing. She then checked to see if the shrines courtyard was deserted. It was so she went out side and started doing pattern dances to keep up her judo training.

She was a third dan black belt and she preferred it when others were ignorant of her skills in martial arts. It was simpler than having people always challenging her to sparing matches to test her strength. It got annoying after a while.

She had been practicing for about an hour when she heard some one talking and she looked up to Kagome's room to see four black haired heads pocking out the window to watch. She was wondering how long they'd been there when Yuka asked, "hay felicity what was that?" She sighed to herself and replied, "It was judo" Ayumi lifted an eyebrow and asked "so what level are you? And when did you start?" Felicity rolled her eyes wishing they would drop the subject. Then she answered, "Well I've been doing it for about nine years now and have reached third dan."

She looked at Kagome and noticed a pinkish purple light coming from beneath her shirt, so out of curiosity she asked, "hey Kagome what's that under your shirt?" Kagome looked down at her shirt front and said in a guilty tone, "There's nothing under my shirt, nothing at all." She then turned to her three friends and said, "Oh kami I almost forgot mum told me I had to send you guys home by four forty five, and it's already four fifty! So you guys should probably get going." She then turned from the window and started herding them towards the door.

Felicity scratched her head not recalling Mrs. Higurashi ever telling Kagome to send her friends home at a certain time. She just shrugged it off and went inside to do her insane amount of homework. She was just reaching for her bag when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around only to come face to face with a serious looking Kagome. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want something?" Kagome just grabbed her arm and towed her to the wells house. When she shut the door Kagome asked, "How is it that you can see my Shinkon jewel shards?" Felicity stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was talking about, and Kagome who correctly interpreted her blank expression pulled a broken sphere shaped jewel rfom under the collar of her uniform.

**A/N Well thats the first chapie but dont worry it was just to introduce the new character. It will get better I promise. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the inu yasha characters, I wish i did but i dont! sniff, sniff.**


	2. Sesshomaru's plan

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long to up date but I am in the middle of a move and anyway I have only received 1 review. How sad is that? Well I hope you enjoy this chappie the first one was just an introduction for the new character, I also only just found out how to update!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Inuyasha characters in my dreams though not in reality, but I do own Felicity!**

**CH: 2 Sesshomaru's plan **

Sesshomaru stared up at the sliver of a crescent moon rising over the horizon. He was thinking of all the havoc that the filthy hanyou Naraku had caused on his lands. He also knew that despite his half blood Naraku was a powerful opponent, but if one was to find his weakness he would fall easily.

Sesshomaru new what that was, he knew that Naraku depended on the Shinkon no tama. He turned from the balcony and walked into his chambers thinking of what he should do to stop Naraku from becoming stronger.

He sat down at his desk and glared at the huge pile of paperwork that had come from every corner of the western lands. All of them asking for help dealing with all the demon attacks caused by Naraku. He cursed that damn hanyou for all this extra work, and couldn't wait for a chance to rip his cursed scheming head off.

When he completed his work he stood and stretched, before returning to his previous thoughts of defeating Naraku. A solution finally came to him; he would acquire the Shinkon shards himself and guard them. That was what his damn ½ brother was doing but he knew he could protect the jewel shards better then the well known inutachi.

However he needed the aid of a certain member of that group who could sense the Shinkon shards. It would probably be difficult to convince her to come with him, she was loyal to his brother he knew that much. So he decided to try telling her Rin was sick and if that didn't work then he would just kidnap her and force her to find the shards. Yes that would work brilliantly.

Looking towards his door he yelled "Jaken" in a commanding tone. When the green impish creature tumbled into the room and bowed deeply while saying "yes milord" Sesshomaru said "I will be leaving in the morning for a few days, take care of Rin while I'm gone. And if I hear that she is mistreated you will be punished."

Jaken looked terrified and squeaked "y-yes milord" Before exiting the room while grumbling about having to lower himself to baby sitting a stupid worthless human.

**With Kag and Felic**

Felicity stared at the jewel and felt a strong wave of recognition pass through her even though she had never seen a jewel like it before. She looked at Kagome and said "I've never seen that jewel before, what is it?"

Kagome didn't answer her she was to busy wondering if the girl beside her would be able to travel to the feudal era as well as see the Shinkon shards. Shrugging her shoulders she thought 'No time like the present to try' and then said "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but do you think you could jump down the well with me?"

Felicity looked at her as if she were mad then said "If you're planning on committing suicide then please don't expect me to follow suit."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said with as much patients as she could muster at that moment, "I'm not trying to kill myself. You see a year ago I fell down this well and ended up in feudal Japan, all because of this jewel before it was broken. I figured that since you can see the Shinkon shards, you might be able to travel through the well like me."

Felicity decided to trust her, so she nodded and then after taking a deep breath and picking up her school bag (which she still had in her hand), she jumped down the well. She was expecting to land painfully at the bottom but was surprised when she was engulfed in a bright blue swirling light. As the light subsided she felt her feet gently touching down at the bottom of the well with Kagome beside her.

After both girls had pulled themselves out of the well, Kagome jumped up and started chanting "It wo-orked, It wo-orked." Felicity would have rolled her eyes at the childish display, but was too amazed with the dramatic change in scenery around her.

The loud traffic was replaced with a calm sense of serenity that came with the wind blowing gently through the trees. The grass of the meadow around the well was long and green. And the sun was setting to the horizon, painting the sky in an array of pinks, reds and gold.

Felicity took in a deep breath of the cool clean air, and then asked "so, what do we do now?" Kagome smiled brightly and replied, "Well since you're here, why don't you come and meet the gang?" Felicity nodded her head enthusiastically while swinging her school bag onto her shoulders, and followed Kagome down a well worn path towards a small village.

They soon came to a small hut that was on the outer circle of the village, where they stoped and Kagome hollered "Hey guy's I'm back! And guess what I brought a friend from my time!"

Soon commotion was heard from inside the hut and an elderly woman stepped out, followed by a young woman with long brownish black hair and a neko on her shoulder, a man dressed in black and purple robes carrying a small red headed boy, and a man with long silver hair topped with dog ears?

Felicity looked at the strange mix of people and then stared at the tall man with doggy ears. She had a sudden erg to see if they were real. So before she could stop herself, she had walked over to him and grabbed his ears. She then started pulling them, and heard herself asking, "Oh my goodness, these ears are so cute! They can't possibly be real can they?"

That was when she heard the man growling and realizing what she had done, she hurriedly backed away saying, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that I just needed to see if your ears were real or not." That was when Kagome stepped in and said "Oh don't worry I did the same thing!"

She then started to introduce her friends. The old woman was Lady Kaede and the woman was Sango a taijia. The man in purple was the monk Miroku and the doggie eared man was the inu hanyou Inuyasha. The neko was a youkai named Kirara and the young boy was a kitsune kit named shippo.

Felicity bowed politely to each of them as their name was given and said "hajimemashite" (Pleased to meet you) to each of them. Then the monk stepped up to her. He then grabbed her hand and said in a sweet tone "Beautiful young maiden would you do me the honour of bearing me a child?"

Seeing that the rest of the group didn't look at all surprised, Felicity guessed that he asked the same question to all the new girls he meets. So thinking to be dramatic she said, "Why Miroku you sure are the flatterer aren't you? Well I'd be happy to bear your children….." she paused for effect and got a kick out of the shocked looks on everyone's face. Even Miroku looked shocked, But when his face turned to one of joy she continued, "That is if I actually took well to flattery which I don't, so you had better try to find someone else!"

After she had finished Miroku visibly deflated and Sango took the moment of silence that followed to hit Miroku over the head with the hirikotsu strapped on her back, effectively knocking him out.

They all then went into the hut. The women made dinner with Felicity helping when she could. Soon they were all sitting around the fire with a bowl of stew each and the questions began………………………….

**A/N: I know bad place to stop. Oh well I'll write another chapter soon. I hope you all like it so far, this chapter was written by a sleep deprived girl at 2 am. I know it is pretty slow but please bear with me, this is my first fanfic so please review and I beg you no flames! Well I hope there aren't too many mistakes my spelling is atrocious. Well Yaaaaaaaawn! This girl is going to catch some shut eye, after all it's 3:30 am and I need to be up bright and early so g-night! **


	3. A newfound miko

**A/N so how's it going? Do you like my story thus far? Well I know it started out slow but it gets a bit more exciting in this chappie so read on and please review.**

**CH: 3 new found miko**

The one question that everyone seemed to want to know the most was how Felicity had managed to come through the well. Kagome said, "Well I think it's because she can see the Shinkon shards." After she had said that though, Miroku said, "lady Kagome you never mentioned that she could see the shards."

Kagome laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head and then she mumbled something that sounded like, "yea well, I um well you see it kind of slipped my mind." Then Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "oh you just forgot huh well hears some news for ya, now because you forgot to mention that we have another shard detector we're still hear instead of looking for them."

Felicity was about to hit him for his arrogance but Kagome beat her to it. You could almost see flames surrounding her person, she was that mad. She then said in a dangerously low voice, "Inuyasha, first of all, we got back at sunset so we wouldn't have left even if it was just me hear and secondly, did it ever occur to you that maybe Felicity doesn't want to come with us? So SIT!" As Inuyasha slammed into the ground she turned happy again and said in a friendlier manner, "Although I wouldn't mind if she did decide to travel with us."

Sango then asked, "So Felicity do you want to travel with us and help us defeat Naraku?" felicity really wanted to come but she wasn't sure who or what Naraku was and didn't have anything against him. So she replied, "I would like to come but who is Naraku and why are you trying to defeat him? Also I don't know how useful I'd be in a fight."

She was then told the tale of how Naraku was born and how everyone in the Inutachi was involved in his plans. **(A/N: If you don't know how Naraku has hurt every one then I suggest you do some homework cause I'm to lazy to write out every ones story.) **With every tragic storyshe heard, Felicity started to dislike this Naraku character even more. She wasn't a person who could stand by while people got hurt. She didn't know why but whenever she had ever seen a person being bullied there was going to be a fight.

After the stories had been told felicity had made up her mind, she would help however she could. However she wasn't sure how powerful Naraku was so she had no idea if she would be any use in a fight against Naraku when all she could do was hand to hand combat. So she said, "Well I'll come but the only way I can fight is using judo. Will that be of any use in defeating him, or would one of you teach me to wield a weapon of some sort?"

Inuyasha thought it was funny thinking that a small female like the one in front of him could possibly fight, so to put it to the test he said, "Well if you're so good at fighting then you won't mind letting me test your skills."

Felicity raised a brow and said, "Is that an invitation for a fight?" Inuyasha smirked and gave his trademark "feh" so Felicity nodded her head towards the door and asked, "Shall we take it outside?"

Inuyasha didn't respond he just walked out the door and that was enough of a response for her. She stood and followed him out the door and the rest of the gang came out as well to see what would happen.

The two faced off and Felicity gave a respectful bow and Inuyasha just smirked again. She waited for him to attack first, because she knew he was the impatient sort. He lunged at her from the left thinking to over power her with brute strength. But he had underestimated her; she dogged and attempted a leg sweep on him only to find that he had jumped into the air for another attack.

She saw that he would be slowed down after he touched the ground so she took advantage of that and when he was just about to land, she grabbed his arm and made to toss him over her shoulder, but at the last minute she twisted his arm and made him do a face plant in the dirt while forcing his arm behind his back.

She now had him in a position that if he moved she would either break or dislocate his shoulder. His face went red with humiliation and anger, he tried to move but when he felt the pain in his shoulder he decided to wait until she released him.

That was then the two fighters noticed that the others were watching and Felicity sat on the hanyou's back while still holding his arm behind his back. She then said, "Well do you think I would be of any use in a fight? I mean I'm pretty sure, that dog boy hear was going easy on me."

Sango who had been watching the brief fight intently asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" she just shrugged and replied, "Well I started learning in Australia when I was seven because I wanted to be able to defend my friend when they were picked on. I just can't stand bullies."

Sango Said, "I can understand that because half the reason I became a taij………" she never got to finish because Kagome all of a sudden yelled, "Kami! Felicity let go of Inuyasha quick!"

Felicity looked down at Inuyasha, and gasped her hands where glowing a brilliant shade of pink laced through with purple. And the light was spreading down to Inuyasha's arm that she still held. His claws were turning into finger nails, he was slowly becoming purified.

Finally coming to her senses, Felicity let him go and took several shaky steps backwards. Her eyes were opened wide in shock she had no idea what had happened. She swallowed hard and looked at the others, Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face while Kagome looked frightened but she was looking at Inuyasha. Sango on the other hand looked like she was trying to stop herself from laughing. And Shippo was rolling on the ground with laughter in his eyes beside Kaede who like Miroku was deep in thought.

Felicity took in a breath and asked "wh-what just happened? And why did Inuyasha's claws turn into nails?" Miroku smiled brightly and said "It seems our new friend is a miko" Felicity glared at him and replied "you didn't answer my question." Miroku smirked and said "but, my dear you asked two questions!" Sango finally controlling her erg to, laugh hit Miroku over the head. Miroku put a hurt look on his face and said, "What was that for?" Sango scowled at him and said, "For being a smart ass duh"

The bickering stopped and every one became serious because Kaede had cleared her throat to speak and they all wanted to listen too see if she had an idea as to why Felicity had almost sub-consciously purified Inuyasha**. (I know not the best of sentences but hey, work with me hear!)** Kaede sighed and said, "Felicity ye are a miko it seems and what just happened is, your powers acted on there own accord and started to purify the closest demonic aura. But as to why this is happening it would be my guess that your powers are so strong that they needed to vent. It would be wise if ye were to meditate to learn the control of ye power lest ye wishes to purify any demon friend or foe that is near ye."

**(A/N: jeeze she can say a lot cant she?! LOL)**

Felicity looked shocked to say the least, _'how could I have any power and not realise it?'_ She looked at her new friends and whispered faintly, "But how could I have any power? I mean I'm just a normal girl trying to get good grads in school, I can't possibly have any powers."

**Well there you go two new chappies after 6 months waiting! Well sorry it took so long but being cursed with my terrible computer skills I only just figured out how to up-date! (Grins sheepishly) Well please press on that beautiful little square review button down below and tell me what you think about my story. And remember no flames or I will…… well I can't really do anything but you should be scared! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	4. A journey begins

**A/N: So I guess if you have read my story until this chapter then you must like my story at least a little bit. Well Hear is the Fourth chapter for you.**

CH4: A Journey Begins

Sango stepped forward smiling and said, "But Felicity, How can you deny that you're a miko when you just saw your power for yourself." Felicity shrugged with a sigh, and replied, "I guess it's just a lot to swallow, I mean come on its hard to believe I've had power with out knowing it." She gave a half hearted smile and then walked back into the hut with the Inutachi, and lady Kaede.

The next morning when she awoke, Felicity was greeted by the cheeky smile of the little kitsune kit Shippo. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before stretching and standing up. As she looked around the hut in search of the others, Shippo spoke up in a cheery voice; "The others are out-side waiting for you" is what he said. She looked down at the young youkai and smiled brightly. She had always loved children because they always seemed so innocent and carefree with nothing to stop them from being happy.

She offered her hand to the little kit and said cheerily, "Well then shippo shall we go and Join them?" Shippo took her hand and towed her out the door and away toward the fields where the inutachi was waiting for them. As they came within hearing distance Felicity heard the distinct sneering voice of Inuyasha say, "So, she's finally awake I see she sure took her sweet time getting here. That's just plain lazy!"

When Felicity stopped beside Kagome she shot Inuyasha a glare before asking, "Hey Kagome could we please go back to our era? I really need some things before we leave, and wouldn't it be better if we told your mum so she won't worry?" Inuyasha's face went red as he shouted, "Hell no! We've already been set back once cause o you wench! There is absolutely lo way! We are leaving now!"

Kagome caught the rude remark sent at her friend so she decided to teach Inuyasha a lesson. So she caught his attention with a sweet smile and then, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! You don't insult friend or use profane language in front of children. It corrupts them!" Felicity stared at Kagome in awe and then said, "Can you teach me how to do that?" she then heard a sound coming from the deep crater shaped like a certain hanyou, and laughed at the insolent puppy expression on his face.

Then Kagome answered her question from before saying, "There's no need for us to go back since I went there while you were still asleep and told mom what's happening and also brought you some things that I thought you might need." She then smiled and removed the overly stuffed yellow backpack she wore and started to take out items and naming them as they came out. "Your toothbrush and paste, hairbrush, a weeks worth of clothes, deodorant, and most importantly shampoo and conditioner!"

Felicity smiled and took her own more practical bag off of her own back and started neatly packing the newly acquired items into her bag. She then stood up replacing her bag, while saying "Thank you so much Kagome! You're a lifesaver!" Kagome grinned and replied, "Don't mention it after all I live in this era most of the time any way so I know what to expect now!" Felicity raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what exactly should I be expecting?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well hmm, there's demons some week some powerful, don't be surprised if you get cursed or even possessed, there's a lot of villages that get slaughtered by bad guys like Naraku and well….." she turned to look at her friend from the feudal era and continued, "Anything I'm missing guys?"

Sango grinned and said, "You forgot to mention being attacked by all sorts of demons wanting the shard in your possession." Then Miroku chimed in saying, "And there's also the possibility that someone gets kidnapped." That was when they heard Inuyasha mutter, "Let's hope so stupid annoying wench." He didn't notice that Miroku had snuck up on him while he was talking and was very surprised when he felt a hard staff connect solidly with his head.

With that the group started laughing at what had happened and started on their journey heading east.

**With Sesshomaru**

He was on his way to the village of his half brother to get the final tool he needed to complete his plan to keep the jewel shards away from Naraku. He couldn't stand the idea of using a humans help however he deemed it necessary to stop Naraku so for once he would swallow his pride. Sesshomaru was even entertaining the idea of killing off his filthy half brothers, annoying wench when her services were no longer needed. He smirked, what better way to get his brother to fight then killing the woman he loves.

His path in pursuit of his brother was now blocked so he stopped and stared at the intruder with cold eyes. His face was a mask of emotionless ice. The creature in front of him was nothing more than a pathetic cockroach demon that was 100 times its usual size.

He smirked; _killing this beast would be a good way to vent steam _he thought. Then he noticed the glittering jewel shard on the top of the things head. Sesshomaru new this was a good place to start on the way to gaining the shards, so he held out his one remaining arm and summoning his poison whip he flicked his wrist slightly and sent the whip at the cockroach decapitating it.

He then walked forward and picked up the shard. He then pulled out a small silken pouch and dropped the shard inside. He then pulled its drawstring shut and put it back in the hidden pocket in the sleeve of his haori. He was somewhat pleased that he had come across a shard but new that it was only luck so he went back on his way to finding his soon to be jewel detector.

When he was about a mile away from Inuyasha's forest he masked his sent and aura so that his stupid half brother wouldn't be able to sense him. Continuing on he reached the village where the inutachi normally go. However he found that his brothers sent as well as that of his companions was headed east and they also had another new smell with them. He was sure that this new person was also a human and a female no less. He smirked wondering if perhaps his dear little brother had a new woman to replace the strange one he was normally with. If that was the case then maybe it would be easier to try and suede the miko into serving him.

So he headed east tracking his brother and his followers. He sun was high in the sky at this point in the day, so he figured that they would stop some time for lunch and that would give him a chance to catch up without rushing. He hated to rush. So he set out at a leisurely pace which was a lot faster than any human could travel without the help of a demon.

He came upon them when they had stopped for a break at mid afternoon and when he saw the new human, he was quite surprised. For as soon as he saw her she looked in his direction as if she knew he was there. So his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to watch them until nightfall when he would take the miko.

Sesshomaru waited while his brother and his companions built a fire and started boiling water and then adding it to strange looking cups of what he guessed was foreign food. He was watching everything they did somewhat amused that his brother hadn't detected him and his woman hadn't yet detected his jewel shard yet.

**With the inutachi**

Felicity had the strange feeling that they were being watched as the sit up a small camp for lunch. And she also felt a strange pull that felt like a string tugging her heart in the direction that the un-known presence had come from. She decided to ignore it, because she figured it was just from the excitement of finally getting an adventure. So she just shrugged and went to help gather some firewood.

After they had all eaten some ramen for lunch, Kagome stood up and grinned looking at Sango she said, "Isn't there a nice hot spring nearby." Sango smiled and replied "I do believe there is…" she turned to Felicity and continued, "Hey Felicity want to go to the hot spring for a while?"

Felicity smiled brightly at the prospect of a soak in a hot spring. She had been slightly worried that she would have to go days before bathing again and she didn't particularly like that idea. So she nodded and grabbed her bathing things.

As the three girls left, no one noticed there golden eyed watcher as he silently slipped away from the main group to keep watch on there new friend.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru watched as the three girls left and he decided to eves drop on them, knowing that women tend to gossip when together. So he tailed them until he was in hearing range of what the women were saying and sat down to listen. Soon they started talking.

"Hay Kagome, have you felt anything strange lately?"

"No why Felicity?"

"Well I've just had this strange feeling that something's been watching us and I'm sure I felt something kinda like your jewel shards coming with that strange feeling"

"Hey Kagome have you felt any jewel shards recently?"

"Well I did feel something slightly but it went away when we stopped for lunch."

_'so the new wench can also sense the shards I see, maybe I could just take the new human well, I'll see when the time comes who is stronger.' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh well maybe I'm just going crazy any way. So Kagome how often do you go back to our time?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and thought, _'well they are either crazy or I'm going to get a lot of information from my brothers wench when she is working for me'_ He continued to listen.

"……….ple times a month I'd say right Sango?"

"Yeah something like that."

"But Kagome how do you keep your grades up if you're hardly ever in school?"

"I just study while I'm running around this era. And every one just accepts that I get sick with all the strange disease my jichan comes up with."

Sesshomaru was shocked **(But no one would ever know because he never shows emotion)** _'hmm she's educated she may even be able to teach Rin'_ he thought. The conversation between the women soon turned to story telling and talk about boys. Mainly the taijia and new human teasing the miko about her obvious feelings for his half wit brother. So he just tuned out and waited for something to happen.

**With the girls and inutachi**

The sun was starting to sink towards the horizon when the three friends finally got out of the hot spring, laughing after a good girl talk and water fight. they dried off and started walking back to camp not noticing their golden eyed pursuer.

As they got to their camp Inuyasha jumped up and started yelling, "Where the hell were you we could have gotten a lot further today and found more Shinkon shards! But no, you had to go to the hot spring and stay all day! Stupid, lazy, wenches!"

All three girls' eyes started blazing and they all attacked him. First Kagome yelled, "SIT!" then Sango grabbed her hirikotsu and hit him hard on the head. But when Felicity went to punch him, Inuyasha flinched and started backing up hurriedly. He was shaking as he said, "No stay away your not touching me!"

Felicity laughed and said, "Jeeze Inuyasha don't act so scared I wont purify you, last time was just an accident." She thought for a moment and then said, "And any way Miroku's gonna teach me how to meditate and control my powers. Aren't you?"

Miroku looked up from where he was watching his cursed hand was reaching towards Sango's but and said, "Oh, umm, well, I guess so." Felicity smiled and then continued, "So I'm sorry about almost purifying you!" Inuyasha just glared at her and then jumped into a tree.

They all sat around the fire and talked for a while. But when the sun had finally set, Kagome and Sango started making dinner while Felicity went to find some more fire wood.

She walked through the trees picking up dry branches as she went. As she walked she started humming to herself trying to lessen the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and gasped, there standing before her was what she thought a very intimidating yet handsome man dressed in white.

She saw the cold look in his eyes and gulped slowly backing away. But she stopped when she heard a growl coming from the being in front of her. She watched as he slowly advanced taking menacing steps toward her…………….

**A/N: okay that is it for now I hope you're not in too much suspense but well I wanted to stop it there so I did!   Any way please review because I need to know if you like my story thus far! Well Ta ta for now,**

**Ja Mata!**


	5. Kidnaped

**A/N: Okay so are you ready to find out what happens next? Well here you go my fifth chapter enjoy! **

CH5: kidnapped

**Sesshomaru's pov**

As he advanced toward her he could smell the fear radiating off her, and smirked inwardly. He thought that if she was intimidated and afraid she would answer the questions he had.

When he was only a foot away from the pathetic human he stopped and glared down at her. He was somewhat surprised when she looked up at him and demanded "what do you want?" he smirked and said coldly, "You will answer my questions wench."

**Felicity's pov**

When he demanded that she answer questions her fear was forgotten and she felt anger in its place. She glared at him and yelled, "you stupid arrogant jerk! What? Do you just expect me to bow down and answer your questions? Well I'll tell you something mister you can't order me around!" she would have continued but she was cut off when his clawed hand wrapped around her throat cutting off all air.

She was fighting for any air that she could get, and her lungs felt like they had a snake constricting around them, as he told her, "You will respect this Sesshomaru or you shall die, you are lucky that this Sesshomaru has a use for you now will you do as I say?"

**With the Inutachi**

Kagome was starting to wonder were Felicity was. She was taking far to long to get fire wood and she was starting to worry about her friend. So she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha I'm worried about Felicity she isn't back yet. We should go and look for her." Sango got a concerned look on her face and said, "Kagome's right we should look for her she could have been attacked by a demon."

"Feh, I don't know why you're so worried she probably got lost and besides I can't smell any demons near by." Inuyasha replied. Kagome scowled at him and said, "Well if she is lost then we need to go find her to help her back!" Miroku smirked and drawled, "She's got you there Inuyasha. You might as well start following your nose to find Felicity."

Inuyasha huffed and started off in the direction that felicity had left in and then let his nose lead them to their missing friend. What they saw when they found her made them all scared for the young woman's life. Sesshomaru had her suspended in the air by her throat, as she was struggling wildly to get free of his grasp.

Afraid to loose his second shard detector, Inuyasha un-sheathed his tetseiga and leapt at his brother yelling, "You bastard let her go!" he aimed for his brothers right arm wanting to cut it off, like he had taken his left when he had acquired his sword. He missed however as Sesshomaru dropped the girl and used his speed to come up behind him whispering, "Still too slow." He then thrust a clawed hand into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha cried out in pain and then slumped to his knees. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother and said, "You are pathetic, your half blood is a disgrace to our family line."

He would have dealt the final blow, but was interrupted when Kagome said in a clear and strong voice, "What do you want Sesshomaru? You know you can't wield the tetseiga so why are you here?" Sesshomaru looked at her his mask of ice still in place as he replied, "I came for you miko."

As they were talking Inuyasha had gotten to his feet and was now braced in a fighting stance glaring at Sesshomaru and as he heard what he said he growled and then yelled, "What the hell do want Kagome for? Well here's news for ya, you aint getting her." Sesshomaru studied his little brother for a moment before answering and said, "I need her to find Shinkon shards as for my reasons that is none of your business."

Miroku and Sango who were watching all of this looked at each other in shock they hadn't expected the cold demon lord to answer.

Felicity got to her feet still rubbing her throat. She was wondering who exactly he was so she crept over to where Kagome was standing and whispered, "Who exactly is that guy?" Kagome kept her eyes locked on the seine but she replied, "He is Inuyasha's older half brother and a taiyoukai he is also the lord of the western lands of Japan." Felicity nodded in understanding and also turned her attention on the two brothers.

A shining light coming from the inside of Sesshomaru's sleave caught her eye, and she blinked when she realized it was a shikon shard. Unable to contain her curiosity, Felicity hollered, "Hey, Sesshomaru or whatever your name is, why do need someone to detect shikon shards for you when you seem to have no problem. After all you have a shard already."

Inuyasha balked when she said that and then turned to Kagome and yelled, "Why didn't you say anything about that? You really are a useless shard detector!" Kagome momentarily forgetting the danger of the demon lord in front of Inuyasha, Turned her blazing eyes at the rude hanyou and said in a quiet yet deadly voice (That even Sesshomaru would envy) "Inuyasha IF I'M SO USLESS THEN FIND YOUR OWN DARN SHARDS! SIT!"

Sesshomaru smirked as his brother slammed into the ground creating a good sized crater. He then turned to Felicity and said, "It seems that you also possess the power to find the jewel shards. You will come with this Sesshomaru and serve as a jewel detector." With that said he turned and started walking towards the west.

Felicity grunted in indignation, and then spat, "What makes you think I will serve you? You stupid jerk! I am not going with you!" Sesshomaru stopped and then turned, eyes bleeding red as he growled, "You will come with this Sesshomaru, you have no choice in the matter." With each word he spoke he advanced on her, with one thing in mind, forcing her into submission.

Sango saw that their new comrade was in danger so she stepped forward bringing her hirikotsu behind her back. When she started to through it Sesshomaru glanced over at her and smirked. (There was no way she could possibly do damage to him and he new it.)

While he was distracted Felicity new it was her chance to get pay back from earlier, so she attacked Sesshomaru. He was to fast for her though, Every time she mad a move to strike him he easily blocked her. She then went to kick him but he caught her leg and then made her fall to the ground in an undignified heap. By that time she was seriously pissed off and she didn't care what he did to her.

She glared at him before saying, "Are you just going to stand there you stupid jerk? I mean shouldn't you be going since I'm obviously not going to help you!" She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into a cold glare as he then he smiled?

Sesshomaru was getting tired of dealing with the impudent human wench on the ground before him so he gave her a smile that only brought death to all those that saw it. He then knocked her unconscious so she wouldn't put up any more of a fight. Quickly he picked her up and used his supper speed to get away before his brothers followers decided to interfere again.

**At Sesshy's castle **

Felicity was starting to regain consciousness and she realized that she was in a rather large and very soft bed with smooth sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked sluggishly as her surrounding slowly started to come into focus. She soon realized she was in a rather large room that was quite beautiful.

The ceiling was a deep royal blue and it had a silver and gold, stars and moon designs spread across it to look like the night sky. The walls were painted to make it look like she was in a forest clearing, with purple walls covered in artistic paintings of trees that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The floor was covered in a soft moss green coloured carpet. The bed she was in was an intricately carved four poster bed that had carvings of fairy's and gnomes and flowers on all of the surfaces and it was set rather low to the ground with wispy green hangings surrounding the bed itself.

There was an opening in the wall designed to look like a cave with vine like ornaments hanging to the floor in front of it. And there was a wardrobe that was built to look like a real tree. When she finally sat up she noticed that the bed spread was a soft violet hue that shifted and changed colour to a soft cerulean blue when looked at from a different angle. And it was covered in a shimmering silver gauze that looked to delicate to touch.

Felicity was left breathless at the beauty of the room and she started to wonder where she was. _That's right I was trying to fight that jerk. What was his name? Sesshami… Sessharo… Sesshomaru, yes that was it! And then he tripped me, and then everything went black. And now I'm here. Where is here? And dose this place even have a door? _She though, desperately trying to figure out where she was without getting up.

She was distracted from her thoughts when an oak door that she had thought was part of a tree painting opened to reveal a very serene and cold looking Sesshomaru……..

**A/N: Okay this was a little short but he he yeah… Well I hope you liked this chappie. Sorry it took so long to update for such a short chapter but well I guess I just got side tracked! Any way I'll try to update quicker next time and with a longer chapter. Oh and I have a question do you want me to;**

**Make Sesshy kun drag Felicity around the feudal era with Rin in tow, or**

**Have Sesshy boy have her trained before they leave to go shard hunting? **

**So please review and tell me which would go better with my story case I wouldn't want to disappoint my faithful readers as few as there are!**


	6. Serving a Demon

**A/N: Sorry for the past few chappies I forgot to mention something very important. So here it is….**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. However I do own Felicity. She is mine, so no touchy! Got well good!**_

**So enjoy chapter Six!**

**CH: 6 Serving a Demon**

Felicity's breath hitched in her throat. _So I'm… well wherever Sesshomaru took me. But if I'm his prisoner? Hostage? Or whatever then why am I in this nice room instead of a dungeon?_ She thought.

Sesshomaru Stepped further into the room and said in his emotionless voice, "So you are finally awake." At his words Felicity's eyes narrowed and she said coolly, "What do you want?" Sesshomaru smirked and said, "Are you really that dense? I told you before I require your assistance in locating the shikon shards."

Felicity glared at him and then said, "I told you I'm not working with you! Humph!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow briefly before he asked, "Are you under the impression that you have a choice?" Felicity snorted in an unladylike manner and replied, "You think you could possibly make me locate shards? Well then you have something else coming!"

Sesshomaru ignored her last comment and said, "Lunch is in an hour. I expect you downstairs, dressed in something appropriate and ready to learn of your duties. If you expect to eat then you will do as I say. Oh and one more thing if you displease me you shall be severely punished" As he was leaving Felicity scowled at his retreating form, but nonetheless she got up and walked over to the wardrobe.

She was surprised at the contents. She had expected to get some old clothes, but here there where beautiful Kimono's with many different colours. All of them looked expensive and they were all god quality silk. After searching threw all of the kimono's she finally found the plainest one. After being forced to do as Sesshomaru said, she wasn't going to wear any of the nicer Kimono's.

She grabbed the kimono and went to look at the connecting room that looks like a cave and discovered that it was an indoor hot spring with the rocks carved into benches around the inside of the pool. There was also a shelf off to the side that had a pile of thick fluffy towels.

She went back into the main room and fished her shampoo and teeth cleaning equipment from her bag, then went back into the bathroom. She quickly bathed and brushed her teeth before putting on the kimono.

The kimono was royal blue with a lilac print and the obi was a simple one that folded into itself at the back and was pale pink in colour. Felicity had to admit it fit quite well and even though it wasn't what she was used to in clothing it still was rather comfortable.

When she was dressed, she left the 'Forest room' as she called it and stood in the hall looking both directions. She had no idea where the dinning room was so she just turned right because she figured that right was the right way to go. Even though it was a rather random way, of deciding which way to go. (Random, I love that word)

She was soon very lost in the maze of corridors in Sesshomaru's castle. It had been more than an hour and she had a feeling that a certain demon would be seriously pissed when she managed to find a way back to either her room or the dining room where she was supposed to be going. _'Darn my bad sense of direction! Oh why do I always get lost? I mean I got lost in a stinking library once for crying out loud! Grrrrrrrr, when I see that Sesshomaru again I'm gonna make him draw me a darn map! Humph!' _

**Sesshy's pov**

He tapped his fingers restlessly on the table top, getting more agitated as the seconde ticked buy. He was Lord of the western lands and should not be left waiting. He was going to make that wench pay for disrespecting him in such a way.

He got up from the head of the table and walked swiftly to the room he had left the girl in. He noticed her sent had left the room to the right so he followed it tracking her every step. He new that it was unfair of him to be mad, because the human had no clue as to where the dinning room was but he didn't care she would be punished any way.

**Kag's pov**

Not paying attention to where she was going anymore, Felicity turned into another corridor and hit her head on something …. Or someone hard. (Not that way you pervs! Any way back to the story!) She looked up flinching into the red eyes of a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

She backed up a step and gulped when she heard a feral growl coming from his throat. _Oh kami he's gonna kill me, oh well I guess id best at least put up a fight! _She narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "What are you so mad about?"

The demon lord was surprised to say the least,_ Hmm so she's gonna stand up for herself eh? Well she's got more gut's than most filthy humans I'll give her that. Wait what? Where did that come from? Oh never mind right now I need to punish her for making this Sesshomaru wait._

**Ok I know it was a short chapter but I was having a bit of trouble committing to my story for a few days, _Family trouble_ any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me. It's not to hard! Oh and as the votes count people want me to make them go travelling with a Rin tag along! Well**

**Ja Mata!**


	7. Accidentilly Purified

**A/N: I know it took me a long time to up-date again but well I've had things to do.  
**

CH: 7 Accidentally Purified

Sesshomaru glared down at the human who was standing up for itself and then said, "I told you to be at the dinning hall in half an hour and it has been over an hour" Felicity scowled then snapped, "Well if you didn't realize earlier I don't exactly know my way around you should have sent an escort or something, if you didn't want me to be late. So you have no right…"

She was cut off as she found herself being slammed into the wall with a clawed hand tightening around her wind pipe. Her eyes opened wide as she tried to breath, and she f ult all the blood rush to her feet that were dangling a foot off the ground. _Dam it if I don't get him to let go soon I'll pas out or even worse die!_ So with only her life in mind she kicked out at him but it had no effect.

Sesshomaru's eyes were going red at the edges as he pinned the human to the wall by her throat. _How dare she insult my intelligence! **But you know she's right you should have sent a servant to show her the way.** Shut up, you baka you don't know anything.** Oh resorting to calling yourself names have you?** No I called you a baka not this Sesshomaru. **Ah but I am you, I am your conscience, we just haven't spoken in a while cause you locked me in that small cage seven hundred years ago. **How did you get out I put you in a permanent cage sealed with my own powers. **Oh but being young and naïve you forgot to put a bottom on the cage so I dug my way out.** Well if you don't piss off right now then I'll put you in a stronger cage!** Fine be that way, oh and unless you want your shard detector to die let her go she's looking blue.**_

Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts to see that the girl was indeed blue and giving a futile attempt to kick his legs. He smirked, inwardly amused at her antics. He was then taken aback as he felt her powers flare out trying to protect the girl.

He hurriedly dropped her but was too late, the damage had been done. He glared at her as she stared up at him, a look of pure amusement on her face. She soon started giggling and he wondered what was so funny. "What pray tell this Sesshomaru, what is so amusing?" He enquired.

Felicity stifled her laughter with some difficulty and choked, "Look in a mirror and, well I suppose you won't find it funny, but at least you can't say humans are filthy because then you'd be insulting yourself."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what she was implying. And he walked off with a hastened pace. Felicity followed him not wanting to stay lost and looking forward to witnessing his reaction.

Sesshomaru walked swiftly in his urgency to find a mirror. _I can not possibly be human! _Sesshomaru thought, but he knew he was lying to himself. He reached the door to his chambers.

Felicity's jaw dropped when she saw his rooms. It was a complete pigsty! And she thought she was bad at keeping her room clean! (A/N: No I'm just joking it isn't really a mess I was just pulling your leg it is really as pristine as his hair. Oh wouldn't I kill to be able to brush those shinny locks oh so different from my honey blond shoulder length one's…… Eh hem. Er, well, enough of that! Back to the story!) His rooms were very stylish. The walls were made of black marble with veins of silver running through it. And the floor was covered in a lush black carpet threaded through with white. The entire east wall was made of glass and had doors opening out onto a huge crescent moon balcony, made of white marble with swirls of pure, un-touched gold running through it.

The bed was huge! (Big enough to allow him to sleep in his true form if he so desired!) The edge of the base board alone came up to her waist and the mattress made it even higher. It was draped in a black silk covered comforter that had a thin layer of silver gauze on top. And at the head of the bed was a mountain of pillow in black and silver, as well as large fluffy, white, round ones!

In the southern wall was an archway that led somewhere, and she assumed like the room she was put in that it was a bathing room. On the same wall there was a door that was hung up with a very large mirror on it and she guessed that it was his wardrobe.

Felicity watched Sesshomaru with amusement as he walked over to the mirror and for the first time since she had first lain eyes on him, he dropped his emotionless façade. His eye's widened in horror and his mouth dropped the tiniest amount, while his knees bent a bit about to give way from shock.

That did it she could no longer hold in her laughter and started giggling helplessly. She didn't even notice when Sesshomaru turned his cold glare on her. When she finally controlled her mirth, she looked at Sesshomaru and said "Don't worry Sesshomaru your still just as pretty as when you were a demon. Which is really un-fair by the way, because come on you shouldn't complain because you have looks any girl would kill for as a demon and a human."

Sesshomaru glared at her with his fully icy stare and said, "Turn me back now or forfeit your life, Miko!" Felicity laughed uncertainly and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as she stammered, "Uh, well, you see…. I don't really know how to control my powers." Sesshomaru levelled another of his famous glares on her and replied, "Fine then we leave tomorrow at dawn."

Felicity was really confused; she had no idea why they had to leave. So she walked up to Sesshomaru and poked him in the shoulder as she asked. Why are we leaving and where are we going and most importantly dose it have to be that early?"

Sesshomaru got up and went over to his bed where he sat down, completely ignoring felicity, and yelled, "Jaken!"

Soon a really ugly toad thing ran into the room bowing continuously, while squawking, "Yes me lord Sesshomaru the most beauti…I mean powerful of them all!?"

Felicity's first impression of the thing was that it might just be a slave used for relieving stress by pounding it into the mud. (And she wasn't to far off with that assumption) But she soon came to the conclusion that the little toad thingy might have a higher purpose, like being the only one Sesshomaru could expect to be around in 4 second flat.

She then stopped her thinking in order to observe what would happen next, hoping that it would be at least a little amusing. She was not to be disappointed. As soon as the toad saw Sesshomaru his eyes grew as large as dinner plates and he started sputtering, "Y-You aren't m'lord Sesshomaru, you are just a worthless human even though your looks resemble that of m'lord. What have you done to my real master?"

Felicity giggled as she saw Sesshomaru's eye begin to twitch and grinned as he picked the creature up by the head scowling at it. The toad squawked indignantly saying, "put me down you insolent human!" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted evilly there harsh golden colour looking more steely than gold. As he said, "Jaken you should die for your insolence, but you're in luck as I have a use for you."

**A/N: Okay you are in luck! I am now officially starting Easter break tomorrow so you can expect another chapter up soon! I just thought I would give this to you now so you wouldn't be waiting any longer than necessary! I love you all so plz R&R I know that it's not to hard to press that lovely square button down bellow and type a little note! **


	8. In search of a cure for humanity

**A/N: I to****ld you I would be updating soon, but I lied! Sorry about that but hey I write when I write! I know this is short but please bear with me… I have a bad case of writers block and nothing seems to be flowing threw the fingers! So hears chapter 8 enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

_Felicity giggled as she saw Sesshomaru's eye begin to twitch and grinned as he picked the creature up by the head scowling at it. The toad squawked indignantly saying, "put me down you insolent human!" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted evilly there harsh golden colour looking more steely than gold. As he said, "Jaken you should die for your insolence, but you're in luck as I have a use for you."_

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.,-,-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ch8: In search of a cure for humanity!**

Jaken gulped as he finally realised that the human man in the room was indeed Sesshomaru. Quickly he bowed low and started his best grovelling act yet trying to appease his lord for his unjust insult. (More like trying to save his own skin!) However he still did not get out of being punished. Sesshomaru picked him up by the throat and started hitting his head against the marble wall hard enough to crack it. Numerous times.

When Sesshomaru deemed that he had been punished enough he through Jaken to the floor in a heap. The Imp slowly stood and bowed low muttering incoherently under his breath. Then he asked, "What can I do for you my lord?"

Sesshomaru stared steely eyed at Jaken and answered, "Make preparations to depart at midnight with ah-un yourself Rin and the miko coming along." Jaken stared at Sesshomaru like he had gone mad. Had his lord just willingly said that he would be doing something obviously important, with two filthy human tag a' long's?

Deciding to believe his ears were misleading him Jaken asked, "M'lord do you not think it would be wiser to travel with just you and myself so as not to hinder your quest?" his only answer was a firm, "don't question my orders if you wish to live." From a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mid-night of that day.**

A small group of beings, (A/N: I dare not say humans or demons because neither of those would be correct!) consisting of two demons and three humans departed the castle under the cloak of the dark moonless sky. It was silent with a sense of urgency, coming from most members of the group. One of the humans however was silent because she was still wondering how she had managed to purify a demon with out killing him.

The air was warm that night and it gave Felicity more energy than she could contain. Lets just say with all the energy she had she was about to burst if she didn't do something fun soon. Thinking about how Sesshomaru was now human she smirked evilly.

Up in the front of the group a very human Sesshomaru with his newly dulled senses was having a hard time trying to figure out if there was any danger afoot or how to get to his old friend the 20000 year old magnolia tree. (I forgot the trees name sorry!) It was frustrating him to no end, how was he supposed to think straight with all of his problems at the moment? Hell he had his territory to run and he had to find and kill Naraku for trying to kidnap Rin before and for giving him countless head aches from a mountain of paperwork. He also needed to get the tetseiga away from Inuyasha, and find a way to turn back into a youkai.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was preoccupied Felicity took advantage of his week senses and snuck up stealthily behind him. Just when she was about to pounce on him trying to scare him, Jaken opened his big mouth and screeched, "Don't you even think of touching my lord in such a manner!" so since her plan had been foiled she quickly backed up and give a 'nothing but innocent' look.

Sesshomaru saw the look and immediately assumed she was up to something so he started looking over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure she wasn't doing anything.

Felicity new her chance at catching him unawares was slim to none she decided to change tactics. Her new goal instead of scaring him she decided to torture him with one annoying plot after another. Her first form of torture would be the infamous poking.

So she walked up beside him and poked him in the shoulder…. hard. Sesshomaru looked at her and then raised an eyebrow in silent question. Felicity just shrugged her shoulders and poked him again. His left eye started to twitch and she grinned poking him yet again.

Sesshomaru finally asked, "What are you doing to this Sesshomaru?" Felicity grinned and said cheekily, "Isn't it obvious I'm poking you!" She emphasised her words by poking him again with each new word out of her mouth. She then grinned as his eye began to twitch again and then she just couldn't help it, she started giggling his face was just too funny!

**A/N: Alright I know this chapter was dam short and**** pretty bad but please if you could help me out by supporting me and reviewing then I would truly appreciate it. So plz, plz, plz review! **


End file.
